Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This patent application is related to the following copending applications assigned to the common assignee hereof:
U.S. Ser. No. 586,086, filed Mar. 5, 1984, entitled "Independent Wheel Suspension System Using Thrust Bearing Constant Velocity Universal Drive Joints As Suspension Members", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,681;
U.S. Ser. No. 586,012, filed Mar. 5, 1984, entitled "Independent Wheel Suspension System Using Thrust Bearing Constant Velocity Universal Drive Joints, Bending and Torsional Motion Resistance Suspension Members And A Transversely Pivotable Differential", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,370;
U.S. Ser. No. 586,056, filed Mar. 5, 1984, entitled "Independent Wheel Suspension System Using Thrust Bearing Constant Velocity Universal Drive Joints As Suspension Members In Combination With A Single Prop Shaft Joint and A Transversely Pivotable Differential", now U.S. Pat No. 4,669,571;
U.S. Ser. No. 586,011, filed Mar. 5, 1984 entitled "Independent Wheel Suspension System Using Thrust Bearing Constant Velocity Universal Drive Joints As Suspension Members To Minimize Wheel Camber", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,203;
U.S. Ser. No. 586,022, filed Mar. 5, 1984 entitled "Independent Wheel Suspension System Using Constant Velocity Universal Joints In Combination With A Single Prop Shaft Joint And Mounted Differentials", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,299; and
U.S. Ser. No. 586098, filed Mar. 5, 1984 entitled "Independent Wheel Suspension Using Thrust Bearing Constant Velocity Universal Drive Joints As Suspension Members In Combination With A Wheel Assembly And Differential Coupled To Pivot About A Transverse Stabilizer", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,072.